Kevin Whitney's Choice
ChannelFiveRockz's TV-spoof of "Chuck's Choice" Cast *Chuck McFarlane - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Misha - Andrea Sussman (Krypto the Superdog) *UD - Woody Woodpecker *Norm McFarlane - Bladley Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Joey - Ren (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Ellen McFarlane - Mrs. Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Ash - Mina (Bunnicula) *Misha's Mom and Dad - King Alfire and Queen Griddle (Blazing Dragons) *Alfie - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Biff Adonis - Mr. Horse (The Ren & Stimpy Show) *Ms. Cho - Burnce (Duckman) *Dr. Crown - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Coach Dwayne - Slap T. Pooch (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *Chilly Parchuway - Barney Bear *Pepper - Grace (Being Ian) *Borkle - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Mishina - Butch (Droopy) *Eggman - Donald Duck (Disney) *Future Misha - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Chuck-Bot - Theo (Looped) *Toy UD - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi) *Norm-Bot - Kaz (Shimmer and Shine) *Joey-Bot - Timmy (Sunny Day) *Cop Chicken #1 - Greg (PJ Masks) *Cop Chicken #2 - Cameron (PJ Masks) *Skunk - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) *Longley Goodenmeyer - Sam (Totally Spies) *Nikole Denishlea - Alex (Totally Spies) *Nicetherine Nixta - Clover (Totally Spies) *Dark Dingo - Digeri Dingo (Taz-Mania) *Possum Pete - Herb (3 Amigouants) *Puffin Puffin - Batso (Happily Ever After) *Monkey Pirate - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Monkey Pirate's Crew - Various Characters *Sharks - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Stella - Yumi (Code Lyoko) *Bella - Sissi (Code Lyoko) *Sally - Sandi Crocker (Being Ian) *Penny - Marsha (Bunnicula) *Jenny - Becky (Bunnicula) *Coach Rachel - Alyssa (My Dad the Rock Star) *Coach Francis - Willy (My Dad the Rock Star) *Principal Naomi - Oblina (Aaaahh!! Real Monsters) *Detectives Alex Williams - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SqaurePants) *Jack Gunn - Wentell T. Wolf (Taz-Mania) *Mike Portley - X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Evil Misha - Hazel (Little Charmers) *Anit-Chuck - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Anit-Sally - Lacey (Sunny Day) *Anit-Penny - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Nega UD - Duckman *G'nooki - SpongeBob SquarePants *G'Dook - Garfield *Brunette Defender of Galgatraz - Luna Loud (The Loud House) *Princess Von Sprinkles - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Constance Bagelschmidt - Tommy Turnbull (Robotboy) *Rex Chisel-Chin - Pocoyo *Princess Butt Breaker - Blair (Sunny Day) *Missy - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Azataroth - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Annie Cooper - Amaya (PJ Masks) *Niceicia - Pearlie *Molly Kemper - Teodora (Legend Quest) *Reggie Vaughn - Ollie (Rolie Polie Ollie) *Sarah Fairlchi - Vampirina *Kim - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Nestor Harrisburg - Connor (PJ Masks) *Jamie Kang - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) *Nixtel Melvins - Kent (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Brendon Stump - Martin Mystery *Lee Chang - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Some Random Teenagers - Molly, Deema & Oona (Bubble Guppies) *Stacy Malone - Mrs. Charming (Little Charmers) *Maria - Haruka/Helga (Ape Escape) *Katie - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Helena - Rox (Sunny Day) *Seed - Liam McLoud (Rusty Rivets) *Branch - Miss Moon *Movi - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Tim Jackson - Kaka (Buzzu in the Intergalactic School) *Tony - Mighty Max *Thomas - Wil (PINY Institute of New York) *Karl Stevens - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Brock - A.J. (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Tyler - Joey Felt (Atomic Puppet) *Jennifer Shope - Pauline Bell (Atomic Bell) *Kevin - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Roach - Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Memnock - Dave (Camp Lazlo) *Zenblock - Ping-Pong (Camp Lazlo) *Count Venamus - V.V Argost (The Secret Saturdays) *Amy - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Splash - ??? *Bubbles - ??? *Harvey Beaks - ??? *Fee - ??? *Foo - ??? *Fancy Nancy - ??? *Milo - ??? *Bea - ??? *Oscar - ??? *Bloom - ??? *Stella - ??? *Flora - ??? *Musa - ??? *Tecna - ??? *Layla - ??? *King Sky - ??? *Rose Cinderella - Pepper Mintz (Rainbow Rangers) *Astoria Rapunzel - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) *Joy Le Frog - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) *Hawk Snow White - *Travis Beast - *Shawn Beast - *Pinky (Hawk SnowWhite's Girlfriend) - Indingo Allfruit (Rainbow Rangers) *Vicky Broomsticks - *Ruby Stepsister - *Cyrus Broomsticks - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) *Cinderella - Lavender LaViolette (Rainbow Rangers) *Coach Beast - Mandarin Orange (Rainbow Rangers) *Professor Snowwhite - *Doctor Le Frog - *Magister Rapunzel - Kalia (Rainbow Rangers) *Professor Beauty - *Porfessor IronFan - *Greald Ugly Duckling - *Finn Whale - *Leean Tom Thumb - *Odette Swan - *Pinocchia - *Violet Ogre - *LingLing IronFan - *Fose Cinderella - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Flamzer (Rose Cinderella's Boyfriend) - *Marinette Dupain/Ladybug - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Adiren Agreste/Cat Noir - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Hawk Moth - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Captain Flamingo - *Krypto the Superdog - *Streaky the Supercat - *Kevin Whitney - *Andrea Sussman - *Kiratto Pri Chan - *Jenny Wakeman - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Brad - Garrett (Nella The Princess Knight) *Tuck - Sam (PINY Institute of New York) *Chuck - Sunil Nevla (Littlest Pet Shop) *Starley - Russell Ferguson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Finley - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Star Butterfly - Poemi Watanabe (Puni Puni Poemi) *Marco Diaz - Jay Fritter (Zeke's Pad) *Jackie Lynn Thomas - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Ludo - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) *Bunsen - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Mikey - Zick (Monster Allergy) *Darcy - Lay Memery (Monster Allergy) *Amanda - Evil Leah (Shimmer and Shine) *Frankie Pamplemouse - Rise (Alice Or Alice) *Pipsqueak - Seven (Little Charmers) *Mr. Squiggles - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Num Nums - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Chunk - Bunnicula *Ellen Pamplemouse - Wendy White (Poochini's Yard) *Stanley Pamplemouse - Walter White (Poochini's Yard) *Ami - G (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Yumi - Angel (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Kaz - Yam Roll *Twist - Travis Beast (Regal Academy) *Shout - Johnny Test *Marina - Jessicake (Shopkins) *Kiki - Popette (Shopkins) *Bo Monkey - Tom Sawyer *Leo - Marty (ToonMarty) *Quincy - Ben (Ben 10) *June - Sunny (Sunny Day) *Annie - Lavender (Little Charmers) *Rocket - Top Cat *Big Jet - Ludo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Dipper - Burt (3 Amigonauts) *Mabel - Dory (PINY Institute of New York) *Rocko - Kohane Hatoya (Anima Yell!) *Heffer Wolfe - Hizume Arima (Anima Yell!) *Filburt Turtle - Uki Sawatari (Anima Yell!) *Ed - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) *Edd - Kevin (Supernoobs) *Eddy - Roach (Supernoobs) *Hazel - Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) *Posie - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Lavender - Emiru/Cure Macherie (HUGtto! Precure) *Dexter - Kody Kapow *Dee Dee - Kasumi Tomine (Alien 9) *Mandark - Lewis (Mystery Skulls) *Shimmer - Michelle Fairchild (PINY Institute of New York) *Shine - Rita Finnuci (PINY Institute of New York) *Leah - Music (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) *Zac - Luc (Looped) *Nahal - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Tala - Hampton (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Zeta - Champ von Champ von Winner Champ (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies/Minis) *Hanazuki - Ro Rowan (The Zeta Project) * Kiazuki - Zeta (The Zeta Project) * Kiyoshi - ??? * Maroshi - ??? * Twisted Unicorn - ??? * Sleepy Unicorn - ??? * Nella The Princess Knight - Mirai Momoyama (Kiratto Pri Chan) * Garrett - Shobu Kirifuda (Duel Masters) * King Dad - ??? * Queen Mom - ??? * Nanaka Kirisato - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Nenji Nagihara - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Yuriko Amemiya - Wendy Corduroy (Gravity Falls) * Fievel - Norman Babcock (ParaNorman) * Tanya - Longley Goodenmeyer (Chuck's Choice) * Papa - Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy) * Mama - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) * Tiger - Jimmy of Orange (My Knight and Me) * Miss Kitty - Princess Cat (My Knight and Me) * Wylie Burp - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life/Static Cling) * Cat R. Waul - Shaw (Open Season) * T.R. Chula - Ed (Open Season 4 Scared Silly) * Cat R. Waul's Henchmen - Hugos (Cars 2), Aliens (Chicken Little), Coyotes (Barnyard), Pure Ones (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole), Demons (Anastasia), Seagulls (Finding Nemo) and Evil Ski Team (Hoodwinked!) * The Hawk - The Beast (Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild) *Hiro Hamada - Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law) *Baymax - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gogo Tamago - ??? *Honey Lemon - Melssia Chase (Milo Murphy's Law) *Wasabi - ??? *Fred - Zack Undercover (Milo Murphy's Law) *Fred (in Costume) - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) * Jimmy Neutron - Sean Rafferty (Ready Jet Go) * Carl Wheezer - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) * Sheen Estevez - Jet Propulsion (Ready Jet Go) * Cindy Vortex - Mindy (Ready Jet Go) * Libby Folfax - Sydney (Ready Jet Go) * Nick Dean - Tim (BrainPOP) * Judy Neutron - Dr. Rafterty (Ready Jet Go) * Hugh Neutron - Eddie Valent (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Goddard - Sunspot (Ready Jet Go) * King Goobot - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Ms. Winfred Fowl - Belle (Beauty and The Beast) * Ooblar - Molt (A Bug's Life) * Poultra - The Bird (A Bug's Life) * Kids In Retroville - Various Kids * Sheen's Dad - Carrot Propuslon (Ready Jet Go) * General Bob - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * Ultralord - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Audrew - Posie (Little Charmers) *Dot - Ashley (Chuck's Choice) *Lotta - Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina: The Animated Series) * Eric Needles - Ryder (PAW Patrol) * Trevor Troublemeyer - Bagel (The Bagle and Becky Show) * Kitty Ko - Katie (PAW Patrol) * Vana Glama - Mia (Mia and Me) * Mugman - as an extra *Yakko Warner - Gerald (Harvey Street Kids) *Wakko Warner - Tiny (Havey Street Kids) *Dot Warner - Ichika Usami (KiraKira Precure A La Mode) *Yogi Bear - Timon (The Lion King) *Boo Boo Bear - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Ranger Smith - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joey Felt - Twist (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Captain Atomic - Bo Monkey (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Pauline Bell - Marina (Fresh Beat Band of Spies) *Burt - Roger Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Herb - Scott Dingleman (Bunnicula) *Kirbie - Little Nose (Yellow Woodpecker Farm) *Robotboy - Chunk (The ZhuZhus) *Tommy - Kiyoshi (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Lola - Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Gus - Maroshi (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Robotgirl - Pipsqueak (The ZhuZhus) *Lincoln Loud - ??? *Rita Loud - ??? *Lynn Loud Sr. - ??? *Leni Loud - ??? *Lori Loud - ??? *Luna Loud - ??? *Luan Loud - ??? *Lynn Loud - ??? *Lucy Loud - ??? *Lana Loud - ??? *Lola Loud - ??? *Lisa Loud - ??? *Lily Loud - ??? *Zak Satuday - Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *Doc Saturday - Bob Johnson (Squirrel Boy) *Drew Satuday - Lucile Johnson (Squirrel Boy) *Fiskerton Saturday - Mr. Grouper (Bubble Guppies) *Zon Saturday - Princess Grizelda (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) *Doyle Blackwell - Tuck Carbunkle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *V.V. Argost - Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Sam - Frankie Pamplemouse (TheZhuZhus) *Clover - Wadi (The Secret Saturdays) *Alex - Enid (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Billy - ??? *Grim Reaper - ??? *Mandy - ??? *Johnny Test - Jimmy Two-Shoes *Dukey Test - Beezy J. Heinous (Jimmy Two-Shoes) *Susan Test - Polvina (Sea Princesses) *Mary Test - Tubarina (Sea Princesses) *ButterBean - ??? *Poppy - ??? *Dazzle - ??? *Jasper - ??? *Blaze - ??? *AJ - ??? *Sprites - ??? *Starla - ??? *Darington - ??? *Zeg - ??? *Watts - ??? *Crusher - ??? *Pickle - ??? *Poochini - ??? *Billy White - ??? *Wendy White - ??? *Walter White - ??? *Tom - ??? *Jerry - ??? *Michelle Fairchild - ??? *Tasha Robinson - ??? *Lilith Henderson - ??? *Julia Cooper - ??? *Dory - ??? *Rita - ??? *Madame Forbes - ??? *Sam - ??? *Will - ??? *Molly - ??? *Gil - ??? *Goby - ??? *Deema - ??? *Oona - ??? *Nonny - ??? *Mr. Grouper - ??? *Bubble Puppy - ??? *Rosie Redd - ??? *Mandarin Orange - ??? *Anna Banana - ??? *Pepper Mintz - ??? *Bonnie Blueberry - ??? *Indigo Allfruit - ??? *Lavender Laviolette - ??? *Floof - ??? *Sunny - ??? *Rox - ??? *Blair - ??? *Cindy - ??? *Lacey - ??? *Timmy - ??? *Doodle - ??? *CatDog - ??? *Winslow - ??? *Mervis - ??? *Dunlad - ??? *Cilff - ??? *Lube - ??? *Shrkie - ??? *Rancid Rabbit - ??? *Sunshine - ??? *Randolph - ??? *CatDog's Mom and Dad - ??? *Gumball - ??? *Darwin - ??? *Richard - ??? and More Cast Episodes #Cool Hand Bladley/Sunny Daze #Show Me the Buddy/No Sleep 'Til #Smarted Up Kevin/Ultimated Kevin #The Dentalist/Maid in Cedar Hills #Pig Hero Fix/So Worng Is Right #Grown Up Kevin/Kevin Dynasty #Poultry in Motion/Les Disherables #Box 'o Bladley/Abraham Stickin #Kevin of the Draw/Paw Enfocement #Back Off, Wile E. Coyote/Who's on Cursed? #Ex-Mishina/Veggie Tails #No Pain, No Slap T. Pooch/Shell Rasing #Comet and Come Me/How to Restrain Your Dragon #Spirit of the Ce(der)son/Action Jacket-son #We've Got Spirit/Cedar Hills Most Wanted #The Digeri Dingo and Herb/Flush Two Hours #Bawk to the Future/Hairy Christmas #In Space, Bladley Can You Scream/Area-Fifty Tree #Ren Hoek in Da' House/Art Attack #The Good, The Bad and the Woody Woodpecker #Best Day Ever/Lights, Camera, Grace, Action/Andrea's Day Off #Hello My World/Grace Kisses Kevin/Kevin needs Love #Kevin-Bot/Kevin Whitney's Choice vs. Supernoobs/Not Good #Two Headace/Kevin + Grace = Love/Kevin of the Bands #How the Choice was Won/GraceToons/Good Old Days #Foxzilla/Kevin and Andrea Reclining/Bubble Grace #Star Power/Pool Party Kevin/Season Greetings #No Greetings/The Slumber Party/Season Kevin #World Without Kevin/Sumo Andrea/Kevinula #Kevin Me Crazy/Kevin, Andrea, Woody Woodpecker and Grace in The Shopping Mall/The Fast and the Burnce #Freaky Wednesday/Fire Truck Engine Grace/Sleepover Time #Andrea's Freak Day/Kevin's Camping Day/Deja Woes #Guru Bladley/Happy Brithday, Andrea/Best Two Out of Kevin #Home Sweet Home/Just The Two of Grace Us!/A Woodpecker in Deed, Is A Woodpecker in Deed #Andrea Sussman's Choice/Grace's Choice/Two Bladley to Three Bladley #Pirates of Never World/Atomic Andrea/The Iris Show #Talent Out!/Andrea's Mermaid/Kevin Takes All #Everything is Greatest/Merry Christmas Kevin, Andrea, Woody Woodpecker and Grace/The Quest is Andrea #Kevin vs. Aliens/Digeri Dingo To the Rescue Grace/Kevin of the Titans #Girls Will Be Girls / Kevin vs. Zak Saturday #Welcome Back Sam / The Tale of kevin Whitney #The Day of 1930s / Paris Kevin TV Show used *Chuck's Choice Clips used *Krypto the Superdog *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *Bunnicula *Blazing Dragons *Duckman *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *Barney Bear *Being Ian *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Droopy *DuckTales *Quack Pack *Mickey Mouse Works *House of Mouse *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Legend of The Three Caballeros *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Looped *My Dad the Rockstar *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Ferngully II: The Magical Rescue *Happily Ever After *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *The Lion King (2019 film) *Code Lyoko *AAAHH!! Real Monsters *Taz-Mania *Atomic Betty *SpongeBob SqaurePants *Little Chamers *The Secret Saturdays *Duckman *Garfield *Garfield's Halloween Adventure *Garfield's Thanksgiving *A Garfield Christmas *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Sunny Day *Grojband *The Loud House *Shimmer and Shine *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina: Friends Forever *Sabrina's Secret Life *PJ Masks *Pearlie *Legend Quest *Rolie Polie Ollie *Vampirina *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong *Martin Mystery *Bubble Guppies *Ape Escape *Goldie & Bear *Rusty Rivets *Miss Moon *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *Mighty Max *PAW Patrol *Blaze and the Monster Machines *Atomic Puppet *Chuck's Choice *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *Camp Lazlo *Littlest Pet Shop *Nella The Princess Knight *Puni Puni Poemi *Zeke's Pad *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *CatDog *The Angry Birds Movie *Monster Allergy *Shimmer and Shine *Alice or Alice *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Poochini's Yard *Kuu Kuu Harajuku *Yam Roll *Regal Academy *Johnny Test *Shopkins *Tom Sawyer *ToonMarty *Ben 10 *Top Cat *Star vs. The Forces of Evil *3 Amigoaunts *PINY of Institute of New York *Anima Yell *Supernoobs *Phineas and Ferb *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *HUGtto! Precure *Kody Kapow *Alien 9 *Mystery Skulls *The Oz Kids *Fresh Beat Band of Spies *The Zeta Project *Kiratto Pri Chan *Duel Masters *Gravity Falls *The Loud House *ParaNorman *My Knight and Me *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling *Open Season *Open Season: Scared Silly *Cars 2 *Chicken Little *Barnyard *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Anastasia *Finding Nemo *Hoodwinked! *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *Milo Murphy's Law *Bonkers *Ready Jet Go *Rugrats *A Bug's Life *Beauty and the Beast *The Incredibles *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *The Bagel and Becky Show *Mia and Me *Mugman *Harvey Street Kids *KiraKira Precure A La Mode *The Hunchback of Notre Dame Gallery Kevin whitney by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d90sh7v.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Chuck McFarlane Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg|Andrea Sussman as Misha Woody woodpecker by ohyeahcartoonsfan-da2rati.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as UD Bailey.jpg|Bailey as Norm McFarlane Ren-hoek-ren-and-stimpy-show-9.23.jpg|Ren Hoek as Joey Mrs._Whitney.jpg|Mrs. Whitney as Ellen McFarlane Mina2.png|Mina as Ash Griddle.jpg|Queen Griddle as Misha's Mom Allfire.jpg|Allfire as Misha's Dad Stimpson-stimpy-j-cat-ren-and-stimpy-show-73.5.jpg|Stimpy as Alfie Mister Horse.png|Mr. Horse as Biff Adonis Bernice_Duckman.jpg|Bernice as Ms. Cho Daffy Duck in The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as Dr. Crown Slap_T._Pooch.jpg|Slap T. Pooch as Coach Dwayne Barney_Bear.jpg|Barney Bear as Chilly Parchuway Grace-chou-lam-being-ian-8.51.jpg|Grace as Pepper Wile E Coyote.png|Wile E. Coyote as Borkle Butch_Dog.jpg|Butch Dog as Mishina Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Eggmen Disney•Hyperion's Itsy Bitsy Spider opening.mp4 000048477.jpg|Leslie McGroarty as Future Misha Theo-0.png|Theo as Chuck-Bot yumi-yoshimura-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-5.31.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura as Toy UD kaz-shimmer-and-shine-6.17.jpg|Kaz as Norm-Bot Nickelodeon_Sunny_Day_Timmy.jpg|Timmy as Joey-Bot Greg.png|Grey as Chicken Cop #1 Cameron.png|Cameron as Cop Chicken #2 Skunk skunk fu.png|Skunk as Skunk TotallySpies-character large 332x363 sam.jpg|Sam as Longley Goodenmeyer TotallySpies-character large 332x363 clover.jpg|Clover as Niceole Denishlea TotallySpies-character large 332x363 alex.jpg|Alex as Nicetherine Nixta DigeriDingo.jpg|Digeri Dingo as Dark Dingo Herby.png|Herb as Possum Pete Batso.jpeg|Batso as Puffin Puffin BattyKoda.jpg|Batty Koda as Monkey Pirate Hyenas (The Lion King).jpg|Hyenas as Sharks Yumi_0057.jpg|Yumi as Stella Secondaires_0501.jpg|Sissi as Bella Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker as Sally Marsha.png|Marsha as Penny Becky (1).png|Becky as Jenny alyssa-my-dad-the-rock-star-34.7.jpg|Alyssa as Coach Rachel Willy-zilla-my-dad-the-rock-star-3.85.jpg|Willy as Coach Francis Oblina.jpg|Oblina as Principal Naomi Mr. Krabs (TV Series).jpg|Mr. Krabs as Detectives Alex Willams WentellTWolf.png|Wentell T. Wolf as Jack Gunn X-5.png|X-5 as Mike Portley Hazel of Little charmers.jpg|Hazel as Evil Misha Secret-saturdays-character-zak.png|Zak Saturday as Anti-Chuck Nickelodeon_Sunny_Day_Lacey-1.png|Lacey as Anit-Sally Grojband-trina-riffin.png|Trina Riffin as Anit-Penny Duckman.png|Duckman as Nega UD Garfield by is6ca.jpg|Garfield as G'Dook SpongeBob.jpg|SpongeBob SqaurePants as G'nooki Luna Loud.png|Luna Loud as Brunette Defender of the Galgtraz Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer as Princess Von Sprinkles Tommy_Turnbull.png|Tommy Turebull as Constance Bagelschmidt pocoyo1.png|Pocoyo as Rex Chisel-Chin Blair.png|Blair as Princess Butt Breaker Lola Loud.PNG|Lola Loud as Missy Harvey.jpg|Harvey Kinkle as Azatharoth Amaya_W.png|Amaya as Annie Cooper Pearlie the Park Fairy.png|Pearlie as Niceicia Teodora Villavicencio.png|Teodora as Molly Kemper Roliepolieolie5.png|Ollie as Reggie Vaughn Vampirina_Hauntly.png|Vampirina as Sarah Fairlchi Winston_Steinburger_Profile_Photo.png|Winston Steinburger as Kim Connor.png|Connor as Nestor Harrisburg Diana.jpg|Diana as Jamie Kang cast-large-kent-594c499b021e7-655409ab9eb4b7ad95eec9114db0368d4b6d7296.jpg|Kent as Nixtel Melvins Martin_Mystery.jpg|Martin Mystery as Brendon Stump Dipper pines gravity falls.jpg|Dipper Pines as Lee Chang d558cf9570b0cdfad36b8b67a1880e13.jpg|Molly, Deema & Oona as Some Random Teenagers Mrs._Charming.png|Mrs. Charming as Stacy Malone Haruka-helga-ape-escape-pumped-primed-54.9.jpg|Haruka/Helga as Maria Rox.png|Rox as Helena thB0NG2741.jpg|Liam McLoud as Seed ejhg20-1-0x290-miss_moon.png|Miss Moon as Branch Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Movi 6244725_ori.png|Kaka as Tim Jackson Mightymax.png|Mighty Max as Tony Will.square.png|Wil as Thomas Al_licks_plays_with_a_froot.png|Alex Porter as Karl Stevens th9KSV0WI4.jpg|A.J as Brock Joey Felt.png|Joey Felt as Tyler Bowman Pauline Bell Atomic Puppet.jpg|Pauline Bell as Jennifer Shope Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as Kevin Mr-whiskers-brandy-and-mr-whiskers-74.2.jpg|Mr. Whisker as Roach Dave and Ping Pong.jpg|Dave and Ping Pong as Zenblock and Memnock V.V. Argost Kur Stone 2.png|V.V. Argost as Count Venamus Misha.png|Misha as Amy Blythe-17.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Jenny Wakeman Sir_Garrett.png|Garrett as Brad Sam.square.png|Sam as Tuck Sunil_nevla_by_shnakes-d6i6jj7.png|Sunil as Chuck Russell_vector_5_by_fercho262-d6mjz2g.png|Russell as Starley Vinnie-terrio.png|Vinnie as Finley Poemi Watanabe.jpg|Poemi Watanabe as Star Butterfly jay-zekes-pad-6.22.jpg|Jay as Marco Diaz True.png|True as Jackie Lynn Thomas Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Ludo Red.png|Red as Bunsen Ezekiel zick-1-.jpg|Zick as Mikey Lay memory by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dagl23h.jpg|Lay Memory as Darcy Leah.png|Evil Leah as Amanda Rise-alice-or-alice-siscon-nii-san-to-futago-no-imouto-139017.jpg|Rise as Frankie Pamplemouse Seven.png.png|Seven as Pipsqueak Roger Rabbit.png|Roger Rabbit as Mr. Squiggles Kessie.jpg|Kessie as Num Nums Bunnicula.png|Bunnicula as Chunk WendyWhite.jpg|Wendy White as Ellen Pamplemouse thJJJ80OPL.jpg|Walter White as Stanley Pamplemouse Kuu Kuu Harajuku G Gwen Stefani Promo Art 2.jpg|G as Ami Angel.jpg|Angel as Yumi Yam Roll.jpg|Yam Roll as Kaz Travis_Profile.jpg|Travis Beast as Twist Johnny large.png|Johnny Test as Shout Jessicake-Walking-e1449859393135.png|Jessicake as Marina Popette_art.png|Popette as Kiki Tom Sawyer-1.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Bo Monkey TM cast Marty.jpg|Marty as Leo Ben 23 render.png|Ben as Quincy Sunny.png|Sunny as June 2783023 1.jpg|Lavender as Annie Top-Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Rocket Ludo.png|Ludo as Big Jet Burt.jpg|Burt as Dipper Dory.Square.png|Dory as Mabel Kohane-hatoya-144619.jpg|Kohane as Rocko Hizume-arima-144618.jpg|Hizume Arima as Heffer Wolfe Uki-sawatari-144620.jpg|Uki Sawatari as Fliburt Tyler Bowman.png|Tyler as Ed Kevin Raynolds.png|Kevin as Edd Theodore Roach Roachnolds.png|Roach as Eddy Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy Hirano as Hazel Mavis--83.jpg|Mavis as Posie DZp6F4SVAAEIPwg.jpg|Emiru/Cure Macherie as Lavender koday-kapow.jpg|Kody Kapow as Dexter Kasumi-tomine-alien-nine-82.6.jpg|Kasumi Tomine as Dee Dee mythka-mystery-skulls-fan-art-lewis.png|Lewis as Mandark Michelle Render.png|Michelle Fairchild as Shimmer Rita_Render.png|Rita Finnuci as Shine Kuu_Kuu_Harajuku_Music_Promo_Art.png|Music as Leah ThT04DLSZN.jpg|Luc as Zac Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Nahal Hampton CharactersProfilePhoto.png|Hampton as Tala Champ Von Champ Von Winnerchamp.jpg|Champ Von Champ Von Winnerchamp as Zeta 10421993_779944715446153_7187682620052560679_n.jpg|Ro Rowan as Hanazuki Mirai.png|Mirai Momoyama as Nella The Princess Knight Shobu.jpg|Shobu Kirifuda as Garrett Norman Babcock.jpg|Norman Babcock as Fievel Jimmy Orange.png|Jimmy Orange as Tiger Princess Cat My Knight and Me.png|Princess Cat as Miss Kitty NEW Rocko.jpg|Rocko as Wylie Burp Posie.jpg|Posie as Audrew Ashley by akmalfikri123-dbb0qvf.jpg|Ashley as Dot Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina Spellman as Lottie SeanRafferty(2).png|Sean Rafferty as Jimmy Neutron Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Chuck's Choice TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Teletoon and YTV Spoofs